Life is Uncertain
by Amanda WaCha-chan
Summary: Konflik yang menegangkan antara : Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, dan Sakura. Kehidupan campur aduk yang disebabkan oleh keluarga dan perasaan mereka. Bagaimana perjalanan kehidupan mereka setelah itu ? Bisakah mereka meraih mimpi masing-masing ? CHAP 2 UPDATE. RnR please, Bad Summary. :(
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Kishimoto, tapi cerita ini punya saya. Saya hanya pinjam beberapa tokoh saja kok, tidak lebihh. #DiTendang **

**Author : Amanda-WaCha Chan**

**Genre : Romance/Drama, Family/Hurt-Comfort**

**Pair : Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura. (Naruhina, Sasuhina, Narusaku, Sasuhina)**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Newbie, Typo(s), Gaje, abal, membuat pusing, dan yang lainya,**

"**Blablablabla" :: Kata yang di ucapkan**

**'Blalalala' :: Kata yang di ucapkan dalam hati**

**Catatan author : Saya masih baru bikin fic kayak gini. Jadi jika ada yang tidak suka mohon tekan BACK :)**

**HAPPY READING **

**ENJOY :)**

Summary : Kehidupan memang bukan kita yang menentukan. Takdir juga bukan kita yang menentukan, apalagi tentang perasaan ? Entahlah, Manusia memiliki perasaan yang berubah-ubah berdasar situasi dan kondisi. Begitu juga dengan kehidupan dan perasaan Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura. Bagaimana kisah mereka ber-4 ? Terjerat dari bayang-bayang keluarga dan persilangan peraasaan ? Takdir dari Kami-Sama lah yang berhak menentukan.

Chapter 1

Musim panas melanda Negara di Jepang tepatnya di Kota Tokyo. Panasnya sang mentari membuat masyarakat menjadi gerah melakukan aktifitas masing-masing. Apa lagi saat pertengahan hari seperti ini. Lain halnya dengan gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis cantik itu sedang melakukan aktifitas sehari harinya, yakni membuntuti pria yang selama ini menempati hatinya.

Rambut indigonya melayang-layang akibat ia berlari. Mata amethysnya tetap fokus pada satu arah. Seorang pria tampan berambut pirang, bermata shappire, dan memiliki tiga garis indah di masing-masing pipinya. Ya, dia lah pria yang Hinata sukai, Uzumaki Naruto.

#

Naruto berjalan santai menuju rumah sakit, tidak tahu jika ada yang sedang mengikutinya. Mata biru lautnya melihat-lihat pepohonan dan aneka bunga terpajang di sekitar jalan. Tujuanya kali ini ingin menemui gadis berambut pink yang sedang berkerja di sebuah rumah sakit di Konoha.

Setelah cukup lama ia berjalan, akhirnya Naruto sampai di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Tak mengenal waktu, Naruto langsung saja berlari menelusuri koridor rumah sakit mencari gadis bersurai pink yang sudah menjadi tambatan hatinya dari kecil. Sebuah bunga mawar dan coklat tak lupa ia bawa.

#

Haruno Sakura sedang meneliti sebuah dokumen di atas meja ruangannya. Melihat-lihat apakah isi dari deretan kata yang tertata rapi di kertas. Tak lama kemudian pintu ruanganya terbuka dan menampakan salah satu sahabatnya sejak mereka masih kecil yang selalu membuat kepalanya seakan meledak-ledak.

"Sakura-chan, aku datang!" Teriak Naruto dengan suara kerasnya saat memasuki ruangan Sakura.

"DIAMLAH BAKA, AKU SEDANG BEKERJA!" bentak Sakura juga tak kalah kerasnya dan memandang tajam sosok lelaki pirang di depanya.

"Hehehe. Maaf sakura-chan. Aku tak tau kalau aku mengganggumu," jawab Naruto polos tak menghiraukan aura di sekitarnya yang sudah menjadi gelap.

"Ck, Tak ada kerjaan lain apa selain mengganggu orang lain ?" Sakura menatap Naruto dengan ganas.

"Tidak... Aku senang jika menggangu Sakura-chan. Aku kesini ingin memberimu ini." Naruto mengeluarkan setangkai bunga mawar dan coklat dari balik punggungnya yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan.

Bunga mawar berarti 'Aku mencintaimu' dan coklat 'Jadilah kekasihku'.

Sakura menatap tak percaya pada apa yang ada di genggaman lelaki ini. Mata hijaunya menatap bunga dan coklat itu sendu. Sakura tahu sahabatnya ini mempunya perasaan khusus kepadanya. Sahabatnya juga sudah berkali-kali menyatakan perasaanya melalui perantara yang berbeda-beda.

Sakura selalu mengatakan pada lelaki di depanya ini kalau dia tak punya perasaan khusus denganya. Walaupun begitu, tetap saja yang namanya Naruto ya tetap Naruto, pemuda yang keras kepala sebelum apa yang ia inginkan tercapai. Sakura memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Naruto tapi tidak tertuju padanya, itulah penyebab ia tak bisa membalas perasaan Naruto. Sakura mengacak rambutnya sendiri, dia bingung sendiri dengan takdirnya.

Naruto menatap Sakura heran. 'Apa yang sedang dipikirkan gadis ini?' atau 'Apa gadis ini sakit?' dan pikiran lainya menghantui otaknya. Pikiran itu selalu saja terngiang-ngiang di kepala bocah pirang berumur 18 tahun ini. Yang ditatap masih mengajak rambutnya frustasi..

"Naruto, sebelumnya aku minta maaf. Hari ini suasana hatiku sedang tidak mood. Jadi. tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri," ucap Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya lalu menatap Naruto dengan tampang biasa seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Tapi Sakura-chan.."

"PERGI !" Sakura meninggikan suaranya agar Naruto mengerti ucapanya seraya berdiri dari kursi kerjanya.

"Baiklahh, setidaknya.." Naruto menatap Sakura kecewa. "Tolong, terima bunga dan coklat ini," ujar Naruto tegas walaupun hatinya sakit.

Naruto meletakan bunga dan coklat di atas meja. Tak berlama lama lagi, langsung saja ia pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang histeris hatinya.

'Maafkan aku Naruto, aku mencintai pemuda lain. Tapi, akan aku usahakan untuk membalas perasaanmu.' Batin Sakura.

#

Hinata bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi di ruangan Sakura. Suara di dalam tidak terdengar jelas di indera pendengaranya, walaupun sudah ia tempelkan daun telinganya di pintu.

Jeglek... kriettt...

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar oleh Hinata. Dia mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapakah yang keluar dari ruangan itu. Tiba-tiba wajahnya menjadi puacat pasi dan seketika berubah menjadi red color.

"Na-na-ruto-kun" Hinata menundukan kepalanya. Takut jika akan di caci maki karena menguping pembicaraan orang. Hinata tau itu adalah kesalahan besar. Tapi, demi rasa penasaranya dia rela.

"Sedang apa di sini, Hinata-chan ?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Bayangkan saja, ia baru saja membuka pintu dan melihat kepala di depan hidungnya yang mancung. #gak ada hidung anime yang pesek -_-"

"A-ku se-se-dang berjalan jalan saja, Naruto-kun," jawab Hinata asal masih dengan posisi menunduk.

"Tapi kenapa bisa di depan pintu ?" Naruto menatap Hinata curiga. Kalau di pikir-pikir memang aneh jika berjalan mepet pinggir apalagi sambil menempelkan daun telinga di pintu.

"A-a-nu eee.," Hinata mendongakan kepalanya demi mencari alasan yang tepat. Tapi, tanpa sengaja mata mereka bertemu membuat Hinata hanyut dalam perasaan dan pikiranya.

Naruto heran dengan gadis bermarga Hyuuga ini. Dia menanyakan sesuatu yang wajar, tapi malah di jawab dengan kebengongan tak jelas yang di perlihatkanya.

"Bumi kepada Hyuuga Hinata apa masih bisa mendengar suaraku ?" Hinata refleks mundur selangkah.

BLUSH

Wajahnya merona hebat saat ini, keringat mengucur jelas di pelipis Hinata, jantungnya memompa lebih cepat dari yang normal. Pasalnya, Naruto berbicara denganya berjarak hanya 3 senti dari wajahnya. Hampir saja dia berciuman dengan Naruto kalau dia tak menjaga jarak.

Naruto menegakan tubuhnya dan memandang lekat-lekat Hinata dari sepatu berwarna ungu yang pas untuk ukuran kaki putih mulus gadis ini sampai ujung rambut bersurai indigo Hinata.

Dan menatap mata indah yang terlihat cantik di matanya.

"Hinata, sepertinya kau mengikutiku ya ?" pertanyaan Naruto mampu membuat Hinata menelan ludah secara paksa. Pertanyaan yang tepat sasaran. Tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan pujaan hatinya, Hinata berlari dari tempat ia berdiri menjauh dari pemuda tampan yang saat ini masih terheran heran karna sikapnya yang berubah-ubah.

Para suster. dokter, serta para penjenguk menatap Naruto dan Hinata heran. 'urusan anak muda' batin mereka. Kemudian, melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang sempat terhenti.

"Kau memang gadis teraneh yang pernah kutemui Hyuuga Hinata," gumam Naruto.

"Tapi rasanya, aku ingin bertemu lagi denganmu," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

#

Berlari tak tentu arah yang saat ini Hinata lakukan. Ia hanya ingin menjauh dari Naruto yang membuat hatinya selalu berdetak tak karuan. Langkah kakinya berhenti di pinggir sebuah danau di tengah-tengah taman. Kemudian, Hinata mencari tempat untuk duduk. Matanya tertuju pada lantai terbentuk dari trotoar yang digunakan untuk pembatas air danau dan tempat pijakan kaki yang ditumbuhi rerumputan yang khas di taman. Ia menduduki tempat itu. Kakinya berayun-ayun menimbulkan ombak kecil di permukaan air danau. Ia tersenyum senang dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Matanya juga melihat kesana kemari.

'Menakjubkan." Gumam Hinata takjub saat melihat pemandangan di sekitar danau.

"Pemandangan yang indah bukan, Hyuuga Hinata ?" Sebuah suara yang cukup berat melenyapkan keheningan yang dari tadi Hinata rasakan.

"Ya, memang pemandangan yang sangat indah. Aku ingin sekali kehidupanku akan seindah ini." Jawab Hinata masih saja mengayunkan kakinya di air tanpa melihat seonggok manusia yang menjadi lawan bicaranya.

"Bolehkah aku duduk di sampingmu ?" tanya seorang manusia di belakang Hinata.

"Ya, silahkan saja," balas Hinata yang masih belum mengetahui siapa yang dia ajak bicara. Matanya masih saja terpana dengan keindahan yang telah dilukiskan Kami-Sama di dunia ini.

"Hidup tak seindah apa yang telah kita bayangkan." Hinata baru menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang dari tadi mengajaknya berbicara. Dan saat itu juga ia membelalakan matanya terkejut.

"Eee ?" Hinata mengucek matanya yang sepertinya sedang berimajinasi.

"Eee ?" Yang mengajak bicara malah menirukan apa yang Hinata katakan.

"Ada apa ? Kau terkejut ? Biasa saja kali, aku ini manusia bukan yang lain," ucapnya lagi.

"Ta-ta-pi kena-pa Naruto-kun ada di sini ?" Hinata menundukan kepalanya melihat air di danau itu. Sebetulnya, ia ingin menyembunyikan rona yang ada di masing-masing pipinya agar tak terlihat oleh pemuda di sampingnya.

"Aku hanya mengikuti naluriku saja. Naluriku berkata aku harus menenangkan diri di danau. Kebetulan danau yang paling dekat dengan rumahku ya disini, danau di taman kota." Naruto tersenyum lebar saat mengatanya, Hinata yang sudah tak menunduk dan melihat senyum Naruto membalasnya dengan senyum hangat.

Huhhh~ Yang dikatakan Naruto itu melenceng dengan kenyataan. Ia kesini karna ingin bertemu dengan gadis bermata bulan yang bersinar ini. Rasanya nyaman saat berdekatan denganya. Melihat wajahnya, ia jadi merindukan ibunya yang sedang mengurus UzuNami Corp yang sedang rapat demi mengembangkan perusahaan dengan rekan kerjanya

Uchiha Corp di Kota Prancis bersama ayahnya. Secara perusahaan keluarganya itu. Perusahaan terbesar no 1 di dunia.

"Ohh jadi begitu." Hinata menganggukan kepala tanda ia mengerti.

"Aku senang kita bisa bertemu lagi, Hinata."

"Ya, aku juga Naruto-kun." Padahal Hinata slalu melihat Naruto bukanya bertemu. Tapi. Naruto tidak pernah bertemu dengan Hinata beberapa 2 bulan lamanya. Hinata tersenyum lembut.

DEGG

'Senyum itu mengingatkanku pada Otou-san,' batin Naruto sedih. Senyum Hinata sangat persis dengan ayahnya. Figurnya juga sama berkesan dingin dan lembut. Tapi bedanya Hinata itu pemalu dan sedikit dingin. Mengingat itu membuatnya ingin menangis.

Ya, jelas kalau Naruto sedih. Orang tuanya meninggalkanya saat dia berusia 13 tahun. Sudah 5 tahun lamanya ia tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang dari seorang ayah dan ibu, ia juga tidak bisa bertemu dengan mereka.

Pekerjaan orang tuanya yang selama ini ia benci. Karenanya, Kaa-san dan Tou-san~nya harus tega meninggalkanya yang saat itu masih dalam masa labilnya dan butuh perhatian orang tua, sehingga Naruto di titipkan kepada orang tua dari ayahnya ~Jiraiya & Tsunade~ . Hal itu yang menyebabkan ia menjadi anak yang kurang peka. huftt~

"Ohh.. iya. Aku senang jika kamu sudah berbicara lanjar saat bersamaku, biasanya kamu tergagap-gagap ."

"Itu karena jika aku kaget atau malu saja," Hinata malu saat Naruto mengatakan kepribadianya yang satu ini.

"Ohh, jadi gitu. Aku kira itu sebuah penyakit," ucap Naruto tanpa dosa.

Hinata yang mendengarkanya langsung saja memukul lengan Naruto kesal, kekuatan seorang gadis dan pria berbeda. Menurut Hinata itu adalah pukulan yang LUMAYAN keras.

"Aduduhh... Sakitt Hinata-chan." Naruto SOK mengaduh kesakitan.

"Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata cemas, ia memiringan duduknya agar ia bisa segera bertindak jika terjadi sesuatu. Naruto tak menjawab.

"Apa memang sakit ? Maafkan aku Naruto-kun..," Hinata makin cemas saat Naruto mengeluarkan air mata.

"Sakit sekali Hinata, kau jahat." Naruto berkata dan hendak beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

"Ta-ta-pi aku tak bermaksud menyakiti Naruto-kun." Tanpa sadar cairan bening mengalir dari ujung mata Hinata. Hinata merasa kalau ia telah mengecewakan orang yang ia cintai.

Cairan itu makin deras saat mata Naruto menyiratkan kebencian saat mata mereka bertemu.

"A-a-ku a-a-kan me-me-la-lakukan apa saja asal kau mau memaafkanku. Aku akan mengobatinya, Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata sesenggukan.

"Tidak perlu !" bentak Naruto seraya berdiri dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

"Naruto-kun.." Hinata menggumam kecil saat mendengar perkataan Naruto yang menyakitkan hatinya. Matanya kini menuju ke air danau yang sudah bercampur dengan air matanya.

Tiba tiba tangan kekar memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang dan harum maskulin yang Hinata rasakan. Hinata kaget dan menengok ke arah belakang.

"Tak perlu mengobatiku Hinata-chan, karna ini tidak sakit. Hehe. kekuatanmu tak seberapa dengan kekuatan Sakura." Tawa garing Naruto terdengar. Jika Naruto menjadi aktor flim. Pasti dia yang paling diminati masyarakat karna actingnya yang luar biasa dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang mendukung.

Kekuatan Sakura ya ? Itu sudah membuat Naruto dan Hinata bergidik ngeri. Tapi entah mengapa Naruto bisa menyukai gadis itu. Cantik sih iya, tapi kalau mengamuk beuh~ mirip monster seperti Kaa-sanya.

"Aku takut sekali kalau kau marah." Hinata membalikan badannya, matanya menatap mata Naruto sendu, air mata masih saja mengalir di pipinya. Naruto mengangkat tanganya mengarah ke pipi mulus Hinata. Jari jempolnya ia letakan di dagu Hinata dan jari telunjuknya mengusap air mata Hinata.

"Hinata, Kau seperti Kaa-sanku, selalu perhatian padaku. Dan senyummu selalu mengingatkanku pada tou-sanku. Kau seperti gabungan antara Kaa-san dan Tou-sanku. Setiap aku melihat wajahmu pikiranku dipenuhi oleh gambaran Kaa-sanku, tapi saat melihat kau tersenyum gambaran ayahkulah yang ada di pikiranku." Naruto menundukan kepalanya.

Naruto duduk bersila di taman itu. Matanya berkaca-kaca, badannya bergetar, tak terasa mata Narutolah yang sekarang menjatuhkan air murni dari matanya. Hinata yang melihat itu pun juga menangis, seolah dia juga merasakan kesedihan Naruto.

"Katakanlah yang ingin kau katakan, Naruto-kun. Aku bersedia menjadi keman curhatmu," ujar Hinata menangkan Naruto. Tanganya ia lingkarkan di leher Naruto. Ia berdiri tapi bertumpu pada lutut kakinya. Naruto menyandarkakan pipinya di dekat pundak Hinata. Hinata memeluk Naruto untuk menjadi sandaran bagi Naruto jika inenangis atau ingin mencurahkan isi hatinya.

"Hinata, aku merindukan orang tuaku, aku rindu pada mereka. Rasanya seperti terhujam sebuah pedang besar dan lancip menusuk di hatiku. Perih Hinata, periih.. komunikasi antara aku dan mereka juga tidak berjalan baik. Aku tak tahu mereka akan pulang kapan. Aku pernah bertanya pada kedua kakek dan nenekku. Tapi, mereka tak menjawab sepertinya mereka juga tak tau. Perasaanku terasa aneh Hinata, Aku ingin tetap berada di posisi ini dulu sementara. Di dekatmu aku bisa merasakan kehangatan ayah dan ibu."

Hinata membiarkan Naruto menangis di pundaknya. Menurutnya, sifat Naruto itu ceria dan memberikan kehangatan. Ternyata dibalik semua itu, tersimpan beberapa kesedihan di dalam hati pemuda tercintanya itu, tentunya tanpa diketahui Hinata.

'Pemuda yang misterius.' pikir Hinata yang sedang melamun. 'Aku harus mencari tahu.' Lanjutnya.

Tak terasa Matahari telah lelah untuk menyinari bumi. Langit gelap dan bintang gemerlapan kini menghiasi bumi. Begitu pula dengan dua sejoli ini yang sedang merasakan kesedihan yang sama dalam artian berbeda, saling menenangkan dalam sebuah pelukan. Walau malam telah menjemput mereka untuk kembali ke kediaman masing-masing.

Tanpa mereka ketahui sepasang mata melihat mereka.

**TBC **

**Nekat juga saya menulis Fic GaJe ini #pundung. Ohh. Iyaa saya author baru di dunia Fanfic. **

**Jadi kalau ada tulisan, ejaan, atau kesalahan yang lainya mohon di maklumin yaa.. #MemohonDenganSangat.**

**Sebenarnya, saya juga merasa aneh dengan cerita ini. Tapi karna saya sangat ingin mencoba menjadi author FFN saya coba deh publish nih cerita. Endingnya juga saya belum dapett *Author gak becus*. Tapi saya akan usahain akan secepatnya cari ending yang cocok buat cerita saya.**

**Maaf juga nihh penggemar SasuSaku. Sasuke sama Sakura akan saya munculkan Chap depan. Chap ini Sakura-nya masih sedikit. Hehe. Maaf juga kalau ceritanya pendek, saya usahakan chap 2 lebih panjang dari ini.**

**Mohon kritik dan saranya. Flame juga boleh tapi yang berkenan dan tidak melecehkan. ,**

**Mohon reviewnya.. saya tersanjung jika ada yang me review.. ^_^**

**SAYA UCAPKAN TERIMA KASIH PADA MINNA YANG MAU BACA DAN ME-REVIEW :)**

**Tolong tinggalkan jejak dengan cara me- REVIEW. Arigatou gozaimasu.**

Amanda_WaCha Chan


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Kishimoto. Saya hanya pinjam tokoh tokohnya saja. **

**Author : Amanda Wacha-Chan.**

**Genre : Romance/Drama, Family/Hurt-comfort (maybe)**

**Chara : Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura (Naruhina, Sasuhina, Sasusaku, Narusaku) dan chara yang lainya.**

**Rated :T**

**Warning : Newbie, typo(s), AU, OOC (maybe), abal, bikin pusing, dan yang lainya.**

**Author note : Jika tidak suka tekan BACK, kalau ada yang kurang paham tanyakan saja lewat kotak review atau PM. :)**

"**Balasan review"**

**Abc : **Pairing endingnya masih Rahasia, hehe. Iya, ini udah lanjut makasih udah Review :)

**Musashi : **Makasih Reviewnya, ini kelanjutanya. Semoga menikmati. :D

**NERVOUS : **Bisa jadi . Ini Chap 2 nya. Semoga suka, thanks Reviewnya ^_^

**Hanazonorin444 : **Ini udah lanjut. Makasih reviewnya, :))

**SELAMAT MEMBACA**

**ENJOY :D**

**b**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()

Malam hari pun menjelang. Sakura di perbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit oleh atasanya yaitu Nyonya Tsunade. Ia berjalan menapaki jalan yang sering ia lewati saat pulang. Saat tengah asyik memandang pemandangan, matanya menangkap hal yang janggal.

Sakura mendekat ke arah mana kejanggalan itu, saat merasa sudah cukup dekat. Langsung saja ia bersembunyi di dekat pohon besar demi menutupi tubuhnya agar tidak terlihat. Dan sesekali melihat obyek yang saat ini ia tuju. Hemm~ sekarang dia tau kejanggalan itu. Pemuda yang beberapa jam lalu menyatakan cinta padanya sedang berpelukan dengan wanita yang merupakan sahabatnya sendiri.

Tanganya mengepal sampai jari-jarinya memutih. Tunggu dulu, kenapa ia malah marah ? Bukankah dia tidak menyukai pria itu ? Apakah ucapan batinya saat mengatakan kalau ia akan berusaha membalas perasaan pemuda pirang ini sudah bereaksi ? Dugaanya membuat kepalanya pusing.

Tidak kuat dengan apa yang ia lihat, Sakura langsung melenggang pergi dari situ. Ia berjalan sempoyongan akibat pusing menjalari kepalanya. Ia berjalan dengan sangat pelan, kadang tubuhnya akan bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri tanpa di perintah. Tak kuat dengan rasa pusingnya yang semakin menjadi. Akhirnya, ia ambruk di pinggir jalan.

#

Naruto berherhenti menangis dan melepaskan pelukan Hinata pada tubuhnya. Pipi meraka merona ketika telah menyadari apa yang mereka lakukan barusan.

"Hinata, ini sudah malam, apa kau ingin pulang ? Apa perlu aku antar ?" Tawar Naruto.

"Tidak usah, Naruto-kun. Aku bisa sendiri," jawab Hinata tersenyum.

"Tapi, tidak baik loh anak gadis keluyuran sampa malam begini." ujar Naruto menasehati. Ia khawatir jika Hinata kenapa-napa. Walaupun Hinata bukan kekasihnya, bagaimana pun juga Hiinata adalah temanya yang wajib ia jaga.

"Aku tidak mau merepotkan." Hinata menepuk bahu Naruto yang lebih tinggi dari bahunya.

Naruto tersenyum saat melihat tekad Hinata yang berani. "Hati-hati," Naruto menasehati Hinata (lagi).

"Siap," balas Hinata sambil membalikan tubuhnya dan melangkah menuju kompleks perumahan

'Hari minggu ini. Hari yang tak pernah aku lupakan. Aku ingin kau selalu bersamaku sebagai perngganti kaa-san dan tou-sanku, Hinata,' batin Naruto senang lalu ia juga meninggalkan taman menuju kediamanya.

#

To : Baka nii-san

Ya, nii-san. Aku sudah kembali pulang. Hari ini ada pengunduran waktu jadi pesawat datang terlambat. Bentar lagi aku sampai rumah.

SEND

"Nii-san aku akan datang ke rumah secepatnya," gumam seorang pemuda. Setelah mengirim pesan itu, Ia lalu melihat jam pada pergelangan tanganya yang menunjukan pukul 06.30. Kakinya berlari menuju kendaraanya yang terparkir di parkiran bandara. Ia membuka pintu mobil Zenvo ST12-nya yang berwarna hitam dan merah. Lalu ia duduki bangkunya dan mulai menyetir. Tak lupa pintunya ia tutup kembali.

Pemuda tampan bermarga Uchiha ini melajukan mobilnya dengan brutal. Tak peduli dengan kendaraan lain yang hampir ditabraknya, yang ia tahu hanya pulang cepat sampai rumah.

Di pertengahan jalan, ia melihat seorang gadis tergeletak di dekat pagar taman. Ia berhentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan dekat gadis itu. Kaca mobil ia turunkan agar ia bisa melihat jelas siapa gadis yang tergeletak itu. Matanya meneliti wajah sang gadis.

'Gadis ceroboh, bisa-bisanya tertidur di jalan,' batinya. Pemuda Uchiha itu masih memandang gadis itu 'Rasanya aku familiar denganya. Tapi, kapan ya ? Ah, sudahlah lupakan.'

Kaca mobilnya ia naikan kembali, pedal gas ia injak berlahan-lahan. Tapi, saat ia akan melaju. Ada perasaan tak enak. Matanya yang hitam mirip seperti batu oniks itu kembali memandang gadis bersurai pink yang tergeletak. Hati kecilnya bergejolak untuk tidak meninggalkan gadis itu dan persaan tidak rela jika meninggalkan gadis itu. Ia tepis pikiranya itu jauh-jauh. Toh, ia juga tidak mengenalinya.

Akhirnya ia melajukan mobilnya, baru beberapa centi ban mobilnya berhenti. Perasaan ini mengganggunya, inner malaikatnya menyuruhnya untuk menolong gadis itu dan membawanya ke rumah. Tapi, inner iblisnya malah sebaliknya.

'Sebaiknya, kau bawa saja gadis itu pulang. Ini sudah malam, tidak baik seorang gadis masih di luar rumah. Apa lagi dia tergeletak di jalan, sekarang malam yang dingin. Kasian kalau kau tinggal ia bisa kedinginan. Belum tentu juga ada yang mau menolongnya.' Inner malaikatnya berkata.

'Hahh.. kalau kau menolongnya, kau terlalu baik. Kau saja tidak mengenalinya malah menolongnya. Jangan-jangan gadis itu hamil di luar nikah kemudian di usir oleh keluarganya, terlalu frustasi atau lelah karena kandunganya ia pingsan di jalan. Kalau kau bawa pulang, malah kau di suruh bertanggung jawab dan bisa menjelekan nama Uchiha. Bisa juga ia wanita murahan, yang sudah berkali-kali melakukan 'itu'. Mungkin juga ia sudah gila sampai tertidur di jalan.' inner iblis yang sekarang berkata.

Hatinya bingung, yang dikatakan inner malaikatnya ini benar sekali. Kalau gadis ini sakit kan kasian juga. Pemuda ini kan juga punya perasaan. Perkataan inner iblisnya juga ada benarnya. Kalau ia bantu gadis itu, malah dia kerepotan, ia juga tidak tahu penyebabnya gadis itu tergeletak. Bisa jadi gadis ini penjahat. Lama ia berpikir, akhirnya ia putuskan untuk menolong gadis itu, perasaan baiklah yang sekarang memihaknya.

'Syukurlah.' Inner malaikatnya berkata dan sepertinya tersenyum senang.

Pemuda ini keluar dari mobilnya dan berlari menghampiri gadis itu. Lalu, ia membopong gadis itu ala brydal style. Ia berjalan menuju mobilnya kembali dan memasukan gadis cantik bermata emarld ini ke bangku belakang mobilnya dan menidurkanya. Pintunnya ia tutup kembali, ia kembali ke bangku penyetir dan melajukan mobilnya menuju rumahnya.

Setelah 15 menit, ia sampai juga di rumahnya Clan Uchiha. Gerbang rumahnya dibukakan oleh satpam rumahnya. Clan Uchiha adalah Clan terkaya setelah Namikaze. Mobilnya ia parkirkan di bagasi mobil. Lalu, ia menggendong gadis yang ia tolong masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Selamat datang Sasuke-sama," Sapa seorang pelayan Uchiha memberikan selamat datang kepada tuanya yang telah datang.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke malas. Ternyata nama pemuda ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Lelaki tampan, memiliki mata yang tajam berwarna hitam kelam, berambut raven yang seperti pantat ayam.

Sasuke berjalan ke ruang keluarga, ia tak menghiraukan para pelayan yang menatapnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar seolah baru pertama kali bertemu, takjub, dan kaget. Takjub karena ketampananya, kaget karena ia membawa seorang gadis.

"Sasuke... Omotouku, kau sekarang sudah besar ya. Aku takjub melihatmu, kau meneruskan ketampananku. Padahal dulu kau masih bocah ingusan. Sekarang sudah berbeda ya." ucap pemuda yang sedang duduk di sofa keluarga. Pemuada ini hampir mirip dengan Sasuke. Tapi, bedanya ia lebih tua, berambut lurus yang di ikat di bagian bawah, dan mempunyai dua garis di dekat hidungnya.

"Hn, ya tentu, nii-san," jawab Sasuke.

"Kau tak kangen dengan nii-sanmu inikah Sasuke ? Ehh, heyy.. Siapa gadis yang kau bawa ini, Sasuke ?" tanya kakak Sasuke a.k.a Uchiha Itachi heran.

'Baru datang sudah mendapat gadis.' Batin Itachi.

"Aku juga tak tahu. Aku menolongnya yang tergeletak di jalan," jawab Sasuke seraya menidurkan gadis di gendonganya di sofa.

"Emangnya dia kenapa ? Kenapa kau membawanya pulang ?" Itachi menatap perempuan itu bingung.

"Ntahlah, aku juga tak tahu. Dia masih tak sadarkan diri." Sasuke mendekat ke arah Itachi.

"Waahh, kau memang sudah besar ya Sasuke." Itachi juga mendekati Adiknya.

Sasuke langsung memeluk kakaknya, ia melepas rindu yang selama ini membelenggunya.

"Itachi, aku merindukanmu," ucap Sasuke, tangannya memeluk punggung Itachi erat.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Sasuke. Lama sekali aku tak bersamamu," respon Itachi juga memeluk Sasuke erat.

"Ini gara-gara otou-san yang mengasingkanku ke tempat kakek Madara," ujar Sasuke.

"Salahmu yang menjadi anak nakal." jawab Itachi.

"Yaya, bisa di bilang aku ini anak gentleman," ujar Sasuke bangga.

"Tapi kalau di pikir-pikir." Itachi tersenyum tipis "Tumben sekali kau menolong, Sasuke. Biasanya kau jarang sekali menolong. Apakah kau disana juga di ajarkan 'tolong menolong' Sasuke ?

"Ya, saperti yang kau bayangkan. Di sana aku malah gila mendengarkan ocehan kakek tua itu," ucap Sasuke kesal sambil melepaskn pelukanya begitu pula Itachi.

"Hahaha," Itachi tertawa terpingkal-pingkal membayangkan adik tersayangnya saat bersama kakeknya di Negara Singapura.

"Kau jangan tertawa seperti itu. Tidak menunjukan sikap Uchiha saja," maki Sasuke tambah kesal.

Itachi memegangi perutnya yang sakit akibat tertawa. "Habis membayangkanya membuat aku tertawa," Jawab Itachi di sela-sela tawanya.

"Apalagi kalau kau mengalaminya selama 5 tahun lamanya sepertiku."

"Buahahahahaha." Itachi malah semakin gencar tertawa yang membuat Sasuke kesal sejadi-jadinya.

"Enghh." Lenguhan kecil terdengar oleh Itachi dan Sasuke. Mereka menatap seorang gadis yang saat ini mengucek matanya dan mulai bangun dari tidurnya.

Gadis bersurai pink dan bermata emarld ini mendudukan tubuhnya Ia melihat-lihat suasana yang aneh saat ia terbangun, ia melihat rumah yang pasti bukan rumahnya, rumah ini mewah, desainya indah, koleksinya banyak dan juga mahal. Matanya sekarang tertuju menatap dua pemuda tampan di depanya bingung. Tiba-tiba matanya melebar, ia mengenal siapa dua pemuda di depanya.

"Sasuke-kun, Itachi-nii," ucap Sakura kaget. Matanya menatap mata pemuda itu memancarkan kerinduan.

Itachi dan Sasuke terkejut mendengar perkataan gadis berambut seperti permen kapas.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menegenali kami ? Kami saja tidak mengenalimu," tanya Sasuke heran. Bagaimana bisa gadis ini mengenalinya dan kakaknya ? Bertemu saja sepertinya belum.

"Aku Sakura, Sasuke-kun. Haruno Sakura," jawab gadis yang di tolong Sasuke.

"Haruno~" "Sakura," ucap Sasuke yang di lanjutkan Itachi. Sasuke mengingat-ingat nama itu dalam otaknya. Itachi juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sasuke.

"Iya, kau lupa Sasuke-kun ? Itachi-nii ?" tanya Sakura kaget karena mereka tak mengenalinya.

Sasuke dan Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya bersamaan. Sakura tak percaya kalau mereka benar benar tak mengenalinya.

"Aku sahabat kecilmu, Sasuke. Kita selalu bermain bersama Naruto juga." Sakura menundukan kepalanya kecewa. Air murni jernih menetes dari ujung matanya.

Saat Sakura mengucapkan nama Naruto. Sasuke kaget bukan main. Naruto adalah sahabat kecilnya yang juga ia rindukan saat ia masih di Singapura. Tapi, ia tetap tak mengenali gadis yang bernama Sakura ini. Yang Sasuke tau, hanya Naruto saja yang menjadi sahabatnya .

"Naruto ? Aku mengenalinya. Bagaiman kabarnya ?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Kau mengenali Naruto tapi kenapa kau tak mengenaliku ?" Tanya Sakura seraya menghapus air matanya dan balik bertanya.

"Naruto itu bocah berambut pirang itu kan ?" Itachi bertanya, sepertinya ia mengenali nama Naruto juga.

"Benar, tepat sekali." Sakura menjawab masih dengan menundukan kepalanya.

Hati Sakura sakit. pria yang ia suka malah tidak mengenalinya. Selama bertahun-tahun ia dan Naruto tak bertemu denganya. Sasuke malah telah melupakanya.

"Selama 5 tahun ini kau pergi kemana ? Kenapa kau tidak di sini ?" tanya Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca,

"5 tahun yang lalu, aku dan Naruto mencarimu ingin megajak bermain. Kami pergi ke rumahmu. Naruto menekan bell di gerbang rumahmu. Tapi, tak ada yang menjawab atau sekedar membukakan pintu. Naruto tetap menekan bell dan aku juga membantu Naruto dengan menggedor pintu gerbang dengan keras. Yang kami lakukan tetap tidak membuahkan hasil. Tak lama kemudian ada kakek-kakek yang mengatakan kalau yang mempunyai rumah itu sudah pindah. Kami pun sangat terpukul. Setelah kau pindah rumah selema 3 tahun itu kami mencarimu. Tapi, kami tak menemukanmu. Akhirnya, kami menyerah." Sakura menjelaskan masa lalunya seraya menatap mata oniks Sasuke tajam.

_FLASH BACK_

"_Naruto, nanti kita mau main apa ? Kejar-kejaran ? Lempar kodok ? Petak umpet ? Atau~"_

"_Hahaha, Sakura-chan. Kita saja belum sampai kerumah Sasuke, kau langsung saja merencanakan apa yang akan kita mainkan." ucap bocah pirang yang memotong perkataan temanya sambil tertawa._

_Sakura memajukan bibirnya. "Tak ada salahnya kan kalau aku mengatakan itu ?" tanya Sakura menatap sahabat pirangnya -Naruto-._

"_Terserah padamulah Sakura-chan," ucap Naruto. Tak lupa dengan senyum 5 jarinya._

_Sakura berbicara sendiri seperti orang gila di jalan. Naruto membiarkan saja tanpa mau merespon perkataan Sakura. Naruto dan Sakura berjalan menuju rumah sahabatnya saat ini._

"_YOSH, SAKURA-CHAN. KITA SUDAH SAMPAI !" teriak naruto di depan Gerbang kediaman Uchiha._

"_Jangan keras-keras Naruto. Kau memalukan," Ucap Sakura kesal seraya menjitak kepala Naruto._

"_Aduduh, Itaii." ucap Naruto kesakitan. Tanganya mengusap kepalanya yang sedikit benjol._

_Sakura tak mempedulikan Naruto. Ia menatap gerbang yang menjulang tinggi di depanya. Naruto mendekati bell yang ada di dekat gerbang dan menekanya._

_TING-TONG_

_Sakura dan Naruto menunggu sampai ada yang membukakan pintu. Tetapi, selama bermenit-menit tak ada juga yang membukanya. Naruto menekan bel itu lagi. Hasilnya tetap sama gerbang juga belum terbuka. Sakura menggedor-gedor gerbang dengan keras. Tapi, juga tak membuahkan hasil._

"_Sasuke-kun kau sekarang ada dimana ? Kenapa gerbangnya juga tak di buka-buka ?!" Teriak Sakura setelah beberapa kali menggedor-gedor gerbang rumah Sasuke._

"_WOY, SASUKE. KENAPA KAU TAK JUGA KELUAR ? TAK SEPERTI BIASANYA KAU SEPERTI INI SASUKE." Naruto juga berteriak tapi lebih keras dari Sakura._

_Mereka berteriak-teriak agar sasuke dengar. Tapi, yang mereka lakukan sia-sia. Naruto menendang gerbang dengan keras._

_PLUK_

_Naruto merasakan ada yang memegang bahunya. Ia lalu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Kakek tua berambut putih dan kulit keriputan itu yang sedang memegang bahu Naruto. _

"_Anak muda, pemilik rumah ini sudah beberapa hari ini tidak menempati rumah itu," ucap_

_kekek itu sambil menunjuk rumah Sasuke. "Mereka sudah pindah, Keluarga Uchiha," lanjut kakek itu._

_Naruto membalikan tubuhnya agar ia bisa melihat sang kakek. Sakura juga mendekat ke arah Naruto dan Kakek tua itu. _

"_Benarkah yang kakek ucapkan ?" tanya Sakura menatap kakek itu sendu. Kedua tanganya ia letakan di depan dada._

"_Ya, apakah yang kalian lakukan tadi itu bukan bukti ? Tidak ada yang membukakan gerbang, berarti tidak ada orang di dalam," ujar kakek itu seraya meninggalkan dua bocah itu._

"_Arigatou, kek. Atas informasinya," ucap Naruto berterima kasih sebelu kakek tua itu menjauh._

"_Ya, sama-sama," jawab kakek itu._

_Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya. Ia terduduk sambil menangis. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung saja menenangkan sahabatnya._

"_Tenanglah, Sakura." Naruto menenangkan Sakura. Ia mengusap kepala Sakura. Hatinya juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang di rasakan gadis itu._

"_Naruto, apakah kita harus kehilangan Sasuke ?" tanya Sakura di sela-sela tangisnya._

"_Tidak. Sasuke pasti akan kembali bersama kita," ujar Naruto tersenyum._

"_Tapi, kemana Sasuke sekarang ?" tanya Sakura yang sudah berhenti menangis._

"_Aku juga tidak tahu. Jadi, kita harus mencarinya." Naruto memegang tangan Sakura dan membantunya berdiri._

"_Arigatou, Naruto," ujar Sakura berterima kasih._

"_Yosh, ayo kita mencari Sasuke, Sakura !" ajak Naruto bersemangat._

"_Yosh," jawab Sakura. Tanganya mengepal dan diarahka ke depan. Naruto yang mengerti juga melakukan hal yang sama_

_Toss_

"_Ayo, kita berpencar !" Naruto memberitahu Sakura. Sakura mengganggukan kepala._

_Mereka berlarian kesana-kemari. Meneliti setiap rumah yang mereka lewati. Waktu terus berjalan. Tetapi, mereka tetap tidak menemukan rumah Sasuke. Akhirnya, mereka berkumpul lagi di depan rumah Sasuke yang tidak berpenghuni._

"_Aku tidak menemukan rumah yang bertuliskan Uchiha," ujar Naruto ngos-ngosan._

"_Sama, aku sudah mengitari jalanan ini. Tidak satupun ada rumah yang bertuliskan nama Uchiha." Sakura juga ngos-ngosan. Nafasnya semakin cepat dan cepat._

"_Mungkin di luar sini ada. Kita harus pulang, Sakura. Ini sudah malam. Besok kita lanjutkan lagi._

"_Ya, Naruto. Aku juga berpikir begitu," ucap Sakura._

_TOSS  
_

"_Aku pulang ya," pamit Sakura kepada sahabatnya._

"_Oke." _

_Naruto dan Sakura pulang kerumahnya masing-masing. Keesokan harinya, mereka berkumpul lagi di tempat biasa dan melakukan misi mereka. Hari itu juga sama dengan hari kemarin. Mereka tetap tidak menemukan rumah Sasuke._

_1 Tahun_

_2 Tahun_

_3 Tahun_

_Mereka masih tak menemukan Sasuke. Setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya, pencarian mereka tidak berhasil. Akhirnya mereka menyerah._

"_Sakura, aku sudah menyerah mencari Sasuke," ucap Naruto._

"_Aku juga, Naruto. Mungkin Sasuke pindah ke luar kota bersama keluarganya," ucap Sakura._

_Naruto dan Sakura duduk di sebuah bangku di atas bukit sekolah. Mereka menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang sangat menyejukan. Mereka menikmati keindahan alam di atas bukit itu. Indah, hanya itu yang bisa di deskripsikan oleh mereka._

"_Dia tidak mengabari kita," ujar Naruto memandang rumah di bawah bukit._

"_Ya. Seharusnya kita tidak usah repot-repot mencari Sasuke kalau hasilnya tetap tidak memuaskan." Sakura menjawab dengan lesu._

"_Huhh.. Ya, aku tau itu," ujar Naruto seraya menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Sakura. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."_

"_Kalau mau ngomong, ngomong aja. Gak usah formal. Kita ini kan Sahabat," ucap Sakura juga menoleh ke wajah Naruto._

"_Tapi, ini lebih penting."_

"_Yayaya, akan aku dengarkan." Sakura menatap mata Naruto. Begitu pula Naruto juga menatap mata Sakura._

_Naruto gugup mengatakanya, tapi ia harus mengatakanya kalau dia memang lelaki yang sejati._

"_Sakura, aku mencintaimu." Setelah beberapa jeda dan tarik napas berulang Naruto lakukan. Kata itu akhirnya ia ucapkan. Sakura menatap Naruto dan tersenyum meremehkan._

"_Selama, bertahun-tahun ini aku mulai menyukaimu. Semenjak kita berdua mencari Sasuke. Perasaanku padamu mulai menumbuh. Dari kagum, suka, dan sekarang sudah menjadi yang paling utama yaitu CINTA," ucap Naruto menjelaskan asal mula ia bisa mencintai Sakura._

"_Hahaha, Jangan menggunakan cara menjijikan itu untuk menghiburku, Naruto. Aku tak akan terhibur," ucap Sakura tertawa._

_Naruto memegang kedua bahu Sakura erat. "Ini bukan sekedar perkataan untuk menghiburmu, Sakura. InI bukan omong kosong, ini NYATA dari Hatiku." Naruto menegaskan lagi tentang perasaanya._

"_Tapi~"_

"_Cintaku bukan cinta monyet, Sakura-chan. Kita sekarang sudah dewasa. Aku berumur 17 tahun sedangkan kau 16 tahun. Sudah sepantasnya kita mengalami perasaan seperti itu." Naruto memutus perkataan Sakura._

_Sakura diam seribu bahasa. Bagaimana ia harus mejawab perasaan Naruto. Hatinya sudah dipenuhi oleh sosok yang selama ini dicarinya_

"_Maaf, Naruto. Aku tidak mempunyai perasaan yang sama sepertimu," ucap Sakura. Naruto menurunkan tanganya dari bahu Sakura,_

"_Kenapa ?"_

"_Karena aku sudah mempunyai orang yang aku cintai. Yang pasti itu bukan kau, Naruto," Jawab Sakura._

"_Siapa ?"_

"_..."_

FLASH BACK OFF

"Semenjak itu hubunganku dengan Naruto menjadi renggang, tapi lama kelamaan hubungan kami menyatu lagi walaupun tidak sebebas dulu. Saat itu juga Naruto berkali-kali menyatakan cinta padaku dan aku selalu menolaknya. Dia tidak pernah menyerah untuk itu." Sakura mengakhiri kalimatnya. "Nahh, apa kau sudah ingat ?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Maaf, aku masih tidak ingat," jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Benarkah kau masih tidak mengingatku ?"

"Ya." Kembalilah sifat Sasuke yang dulu. Dingin dan cuek.

Itachi kasian melihat gadis yang bernama Sakura itu. Ia menyembunyikan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Yang pasti hanya dia dan ayahnya -Uchiha Fugaku- yang tahu.

"Sekarang sudah larut, sebaiknya kau pulang nanti orang tuamu mencarimu. Dan juga beri sedikit waktu untuk Sasuke mengingatmu. _Ne_, antarkan Sakura kerumahnya, Sasuke," suruh Itachi pada adiknya.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja. Aku capek mau istirahat." Sasuke acuh tak acuh sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Itachi menggelengkan kepala melihat sikap adiknya. Bukanya tambah baik karena di didik di Singapura malah samakin menjadi. Itachi memandang Sakura. Gadis itu menatap kepergian Sasuke, Itachi tahu, gadis ini pasti kecewa.

"Walaupun aku tidak mengenalimu. Mari, aku antar kau sampai rumah," ucap Itachi seraya tersenyum hangat.

"Ya, arigatou," respon Sakura.

Itachi dan Sakura menuju ke bagasi mobil Uchiha. Kemudian mereka menaikinya dan melaju menuju rumah Sakura.

#

"Jadi kau sudah bertemu Gadis itu. Lihat saja aku tak akan membiarkan kau dekat denganya," ucap lelaki misterius yang sedang menatap layar besar.

"Mau bagaimana lagi pertemuan kalian lebih cepat dari perkiraanku. Jadi, aku akan segera menjalankan rencanaku. " lanjut lelaki misterius itu lagi.

**TBC**

**CNA (Catatan Norak Author) :**

**Horee... chap 2 update ! #teriak-teriak pakek Peluit (?). Akhirnya selesai juga. Hehe :D**

**Gomen kalau Wacha updatenya lama. soalnya. Saya dilanda kemalasan tingkat akut, hehehe. :) dan juga pas saya mau log in, saya malah lupa email-nya gara2 jarang di bukak. -_-" akhirnya sekian lama, saya inget kalau email sama paswordnya saya simpen di hape saya, jaga-jaga gitu kalo lupa.**

**ohh iya, ini pairingnya Campuran. Endingnya masih rahasia.. #smirk**

**chap 3 Insya Allah akan cepat tapi saya kagak janji. Hoho -_-**

**Mohon tinggalkan jejak anda dengan mengirim review. :) **

**Terima kasih banyak atas yang sudah review dan reader yang membaca fic ancur milik saya, **

**Sekali lagi mohon REVIEW.. Arigatou..**

Amanda WaCha-Chan.


End file.
